This I Promise You
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Love can be stronger than death. Rated for suicide, slash, selfharm, and violence. Oneshot.


A/N: Hey all! To those who read my first story, sorry, I had to take it off and redo it. I also will change the title. The first one didn't work too well with it. So, I decide to use that same title for this short story. Sorry again!

Also, I don't own this lovely characters! I just play with them in their world!

* * *

Harry Potter quickly ran through the corridor, clutching his bookbag close to his side.

"I can't be late again," Harry spoke to himself, huffing and puffing all the way to the dungeons. One more day of being late and Professor Snape would give him detention.

When Harry finally made it to the dungeon, he haphazardly smoothed his robes and entered. Inside, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were paired, working on the assignment that Snape had given them that day.

Hoping to sneak his way in, Harry made his way toward Ron and Hermione as quietly as possible when a recognizable voice rang. It was not Snape, but that of a fellow student, one by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Potter! Forgot to wake up on time, I see," Draco snickered, "Next time, get Granger to wake you up!" Draco and the rest of his fellow students laughed, finally grabbing Snape's attention. Harry found a seat next to Seamus Finnegan and watched Snape tread his way to him.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, I see that you are late…again. This makes, what, the fourth time this week. Now, now, just because you're famous does not mean that you can forget punctuality." Snape leaned in to Harry and muttered.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, two weeks of evening detention, starting tomorrow night, and thirty-six inches of parchment about today's potion."

Snape then turned around, and walked among the students, critiquing all attempts.

Harry sighed. He turned to Seamus.

"What is today's potion?"

Seamus looked to Harry.

"Veritaserum."

* * *

"Thirty-six inches about Veritaserum?" Ron exclaimed, spitting food all over Harry. Harry stared at Ron, with a look of disgust.

"Sorry, mate."

Hermione then interrupted.

"Harry, what happened to that alarm clock I bought you last Christmas?"

"Well…it got busted up when Ron and me were horseplaying last spring."

Hermione sighed, then spoke again.

"Harry, you need to quit being late. It's getting you in trouble."

Ron swallowed before he spoke.

"If it wasn't for a bloody git named Malfoy, Harry would have been good. Malfoy is always getting Harry in trouble. Maybe Dumbledore should take his prefect badge away. That would teach him a lesson!"

"I agree that Malfoy isn't a nice person, especially for what he done to Harry, but, still, Ron, Harry needs to learn to be on time."

After the Trio finished, they made their way to Transfiguration, only to get stopped by Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Draco walked directly to Harry and shoved him.

"You need to watch what you're doing. You might get kicked out of school before you know it!"

Draco shoved Harry again, this time into the wall. Harry dropped his wand and bookbag. Draco pulled out his wand and brought it to Harry's heart. Harry stared directly into Draco's cold, gray eyes.

"Any questions before I hex you into oblivion?"

Suddenly, Harry knocked Draco's wand out of his hands. He shoved him back, then punched him in the face. Draco realized what happened and speared Harry, causing both young men to fall to the floor. Harry felt a punch in the stomach, then a blow to the face. Fists flew everywhere. Harry heard the cracking of his glass frames. Harry threw a punch at Draco's head, then to his side.

The last thing Harry remembered before passing out was the taste of blood in his mouth and a scream.

* * *

Harry awoken with a massive headache. The room seemed to spin around him. Harry tasted blood in his mouth, though not as much as he remembered. When the spinning stopped, he looked around the room.

He noticed that he was in the hospital wing. Harry reached for his glasses, which were lying on the nightstand, and placed them on his face.

It was dark, with a tiny speck of light radiating from each window candle. Harry looked around, hoping that he wouldn't be alone.

Surely enough, harry was not alone. He found another person, lying five beds down the room from him. The back was facing Harry, but he knew automatically that it was Draco.

I wonder what I look like, Harry thought, quietly getting out of his bed.

He walked as silently as he could toward the mirror on the other side of the room. He stood in front of the shiny, smooth mirror and looked at his reflection. He noticed that his glasses were repaired, but he had a black eye, a busted lip, and plenty of scrapes and scratches all over his face. Harry removed his clothing down to his boxers. He had numerous scars and bruises on his limbs and torso. He glanced to his arms. There were so many reminders of the pain and hatred he held inside. Each told its own story.

Harry immediately broke his trance when he heard noises. He had just put back on his clothing when heard moaning…from Draco's bed.

He sounded as if he was whimpering. Harry tiptoed back to his bed when he saw Draco sit up.

Then, the young man screamed.

Harry remained in the hospital wing until Madame Pomfrey did her follow-up check the next morning.

"Everything's all dandy, Mr. Potter," she smiled, "You're free to go."

As she walked away, Harry looked towards Draco, who was still in his bed.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dear?" she answered, looking back to Harry.

"May I ask how Malfoy is doing?"

She shook her head.

"Not too well, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey continued, "He had to take some potion to help deal with his massive loss of blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard that after you passed out, Mr. Weasley, along with others, help beat up, until he too had passed out. He was a lot worse than you were. Any other questions?" Harry shook his head, allowing the nurse to walk away again. Harry began to walk to the door, passing Malfoy. As he walked past, he noticed a long, scabbed red line running up his arm. Harry stopped and walked toward Malfoy's bed. He kneeled down and took the young man's arm into his hand. Examining the arm, he came to a startling conclusion.

* * *

"Malfoy's suicidal?" Hermione whispered, "I would have never thought it."

She, Ron, and Harry sat in their usual seats in the Gryffindor common room. It was getting close to midnight, mainly because the Trio was usually the only ones that stayed up that late anymore.

"I know," Ron continued, "The git has everything…well, everything except a father. But still, he has everything!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I would have never thought him to be mad, Harry," Ron continued, facing Harry, "I think he's trying to steal your role as crazy teenage boy with anger problems."

Harry stared at Ron, then spoke.

"Except he takes his problems out on himself. What I don't understand is what he's angry about. I mean, his father got killed working for Voldemort."

"Harry, maybe he's mad at Voldemort," Hermione said, shutting her textbook.

"Maybe," Harry continued, "but let's change subjects. Ron, what happened the other day, after I passed out?"

"Well, Harry," Ron began, "Um…"

"Malfoy had a scared look on his face after your last blow from him, as if he didn't mean to knock you out," Hermione continued.

"Then, me, Seamus, and Dean gave him the same treatment," Ron finished proudly, "I got him good!"

* * *

_I can remember the last time I attempted to take my own life. I was sitting on the cold, damp stone floor of the bathroom, playing with a knife I received from my aunt some years ago. I know she intended me to use it, but not the way I use it now._

_Every cut gets deeper and closer to my vein. I aim to eventually die this way._

_I saw the blood coming…thick, crimson, warm. I can't believe that I have been doing this since I was young._

_I get like this when I feel unwanted. I have been doing this weekly since I was thirteen._

_I was aiming for another cut, hoping to die there, when something stopped me…_

* * *

"Malfoy's out of the hospital wing," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear pointing to Malfoy as the blonde entered the dungeon. Malfoy made his way to an empty seat, next to Goyle.

"He doesn't look to healthy," Harry replied, "He looks too pale."

"Probably from the loss of so much blood," Hermione continued.

Halfway through the Potions class, Snape made his way among the students, commenting on their samples.

"It's supposed to be red, Longbottom!"

"This seems to smell like dead bodies, Finnegan. Not good. Not good at all!"

Suddenly, a crash echoed throughout the whole room. Snape turned around, only to find Malfoy on the floor, soaked in blood and out cold.

* * *

Snape had cancelled classes for the rest of the week, something very unlikely of him. Word went around that Malfoy was dying, thanks to a curse that Voldemort placed on him after his father died.

This was not the truth, as spoken by Dumbledore, later that evening.

* * *

_Every time I see you, you look away. You are ashamed of me, of the person I have become. I never wanted to be your enemy…only your friend._

* * *

Harry entered the hospital wing, searching for Draco. He found him on the far end of the room, staring out the window.

Harry made his way to Draco's bed and sat down. This broke Malfoy's trance.

"What do you want, Potter?"

He didn't sound mean, but confused.

"I want to know what's going on!" Harry exclaimed, "Why are you doing it again?"

Draco remained silent.

"Draco," Harry began calmly, taking Draco's hand into his own, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Tears ran down Draco's pale face.

"You need to tell them, Harry. You need to tell them."

* * *

Harry and Draco had been seeing each other since fifth year, secretly meeting each other in various places. To maintain their reputations for being the worse of enemies, the boys would snap at one another in public and forgive one another in private.

Draco is right, Harry thought one day, during class. Harry needed to say to the world that he was in love with Draco.

I wonder when you are going to announce to the whole world the secret that you have kept under wraps for years. Each day you wait means one day closer to my death. Either the world knows of us, or death knows me…

* * *

Draco got potentially worse. Harry remained at his side until death finally took Draco. Tears ran from Harry's eyes, as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek for one last time.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Harry became a zombie, not eating or sleeping. Finally, Harry could not stand it anymore. He got up one night, while other were sleeping, and left the tower.

* * *

Sometime later, an announcement was made for everyone to return to his or her respective dorms. Professor McGonagall made her way to Gryffindor Tower, to make an announcement.

"Boys and girls," she began, "I have terrible news."

She continued. In a far corner, Ron held a teary-eyed Hermione, wondering why it happened.

* * *

An unfortunate Ron found Harry dead in one of the boys' bathrooms. His body was lying in a puddle of sticky crimson, with a razor blade not too far away. His wrists were slit numerous times. Beside him was a note…

* * *

Harry awoken, finding himself in an unknown state. There was nothing but white surrounding him. Suddenly, a white robed young man appeared, helping Harry up. It took some time for Harry to recognize who he was.

"Draco?"

The young man nodded.

"It's me, Harry."

"Where am I?"

"You're dead, my love. You committed suicide. But don't worry, you're with me now."

Draco took Harry's hand.

"Harry, although I died before you told of us, you still did it," Draco continued, "I love you. Now, we will be together forever."

Draco embraced Harry.

"I forgive you, Harry," Draco whispered.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I knew I loved you since the day we first met_

_Time moved on_

_Eventually bringing us to one another_

_Then, death took you away from me_

_I mourned, and grew stronger_

_Because I knew_

_You would not suffer anymore_

_One day we shall met again_

_I love you forever_

_This I promise you_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Hermione folded the note again. She looked into Harry's open grave. As a tear ran down her cheek, she threw the note into the grave.

"I will remember you forever," she whispered, "This I promise you."

* * *

A/N: Like? Hate? I take anything, except flames! Read and review, please! It makes me a better writer when I don't have writer's block! 


End file.
